


s.s.b.d.

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson thinks Daisy is the best thing that ever happened, Daisy calling Phil Coulson a sad sexy baby deer to his face, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Knopeisms, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Mention of past relationships, Phil Coulson is a sad sexy baby deer, Romantic Comedy, Sappy, Sexual Humor, Sillyfic, Supportive Relationships, Teasing, Television Watching, parks and recreation references, skoulsonfest2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skoulsonfest2k16 - DAY 4 · 21 January - late night chats</p><p>Sillyfic. Daisy stays up late to watch Parks and Recreation and Coulson takes note.  Inspired by Skoulson fandom nonsense (which I take seriously, mind you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	s.s.b.d.

He glances up at her, not seeming particularly amused.

“I'm just trying to lighten the mood,” she tells him, quickly looking away.

“Is that a reference I’m supposed to know?” he asks, coming around the desk of his office to look down over her shoulder at the tablet she’s holding.

“The sad part, I get,” he says, frowning, as she provides the possible locations for HYDRA operations.

The data is laid out, based on their forensic work at the abandoned ATCU facility and Malick’s shell company, Endotex Labs. 

“I guess I was more thrown off by the ‘sexy deer’?” he adds with a disturbed shake of his head.

“Why?” she shrugs, fingers tapping away.

He widens his eyes and shrugs next to her.

“Director is a sexy gig,” she tells him, pulling the locations of the Endotex Labs they’ve identified on the monitor display.

Worldwide operation.

“Not good,” she says, sighing, trying to draw the right connection with the visual.  “It’s like finding a needle in a haystack right now.”

“You think being Director is sexy?” he asks, still stuck on her previous comment.

"Acting Director Mack?" she reminds him.  "Enough said. My team's been looking over this data for two days, and we're not really getting any new leads, it's going to take boots on the ground."

"It's the position, not the person," he confirms.  "We don't have boots to put on the ground to cover something like this."

"Then I need more time," she tells him.

“Okay. Well, this ‘sexy deer’ still wants your tactical recommendations on his desk by the end of the day. Or he's going to be sad."

She opens her mouth to get another thought in and looks at his stern stare.

“Nice try, though,” he says, as she turns away and walks out of the office.

 

 

“If someone called you a ‘sad, sexy baby deer’ what would you make of it?” he asks Mack later that day over coffee.

Mack raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times. “Come again?”

“Not ringing a bell for you either?” Coulson grimaces.

“Did someone refer to you,” Mack says, pointing a finger at him. “As a ‘sad, sexy baby deer’?”

“No,” Coulson lies, taking a sip of his coffee.  “Why would someone do that?  It’s just something I heard.”

“It’s kind of cute, though,” Mack says with a chuckle, taking a sip of his coffee.

“In general, or are you making fun of me specifically?” Coulson asks, as Mack smiles from behind his mug.

“Because I don’t appreciate that,” he says after him, as Mack disappears into the hallway.

“Don’t appreciate what?” May asks him, arriving.

“Nothing,” Coulson says, looking back towards his office.  “Has Daisy been consuming any new media lately?”

May gives him an awkward look. “Why don’t you just ask _her_?”

“It was only a question,” he tells her defensively, as she gets a mug for her tea.

“We both know where she goes at night,” May says, quirking a smile. “You could always ask _him._ ”

“This is how you try to help?”

She chuckles darkly.

“I wasn’t helping.”

He huffs at her as she dips in her teabag and pours the hot water over it.

“But don’t mind me.”

 

 

Daisy is sitting on the couch in the common area, eating ice cream out of a carton with a spoon and watching something on the monitor with the sound turned low.

It’s late, and neither of them sleep much, but they usually don’t cross paths like this.

She’s been keeping to herself for the last several days, so when he comes across her now, it makes him curious.

He’s unfamiliar with whatever it is she’s watching.  It looks like a sitcom or something, not his thing.

“Daisy,” he says, coming up behind her.

“Oh, hey,” she says, and he catches the unmistakable downer tone in her voice.

“What’s going on?” he asks her.

“Just having some ‘me time’,” she says, digging into the ice cream with her spoon.

“Sorry to bother you,” he says, turning away.

_“Oh, Ann. You beautiful, naïve, sophisticated newborn baby.”_

He freezes in place and turns around at the dialogue, sees the two women on the screen talking to each other.

“What's this show you’re watching?” he asks.

“It’s called ‘Parks and Recreation’,” she sniffs.  “It’s funny.”

“You’re not laughing, though.”

“That’s because I’m having a shitty day,” she says, wiping at her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

He could take a few guesses, based on the gossip he’s picked up around the base.

“You mind if I watch some of it?” he asks.

She shakes her head, and he makes his way around the couch to sit down beside her.

“Want some?” she asks holding out the ice cream to him.

“No,” he starts, but then notices her crying.

He takes it out of her hand and sets it on the table.

She scoots close enough to lean her head against his shoulder.

"That's Ann," she says, pointing at the woman on the screen. 

 

 

 Another Endotex Lab bites the dust.  Literally.

“Daisy, you pure and uncompromisingly moist snack cake,” he says, walking down the pile of rubble towards her.

“Wow,” she says, following him with her eyes. “That sounded all kinds of dirty.”

“It was off the cuff,” he says, insulted, looking down at his sat phone.  “No signal.”

“Look, while I _do_ let you watch Parks and Rec with me-” she starts in.

“I was thinking we’re Ann and Leslie, right?” he tells her, keeping the phone open to give them some light in the partially collapsed building.

She laughs at him. “Why?”

“Because of that ‘sad, sexy baby deer’ comment you made,” he mentions. “It's something Leslie would say. The team is coming to extract us, correct?”

“Yes,” she answers the last part. “You’re still stuck on that?” she asks, reaching out her hand to feel across the room with her powers. “That was weeks ago.”

She begins walking towards the northwest corner as he follows after, looking down at his feet with the light from his phone.

“How are you doing that?” he asks her, trying to keep up.

“I can feel vibrations, I'm guessing it works like sonar,” she explains quickly, stopping so he can catch up. “Here.”

Her hand grasps his and they move forward in the darkness together.

“Just follow my lead.”

“You’re such a brilliant and joyful bat of justice.”

“Liked the snack cake better,” she tells him, as they reach a dead end.

“You said it was filthy,” he reminds her.

“Dirty,” she says, turning towards him and raising up his hand to light the wall to the ceiling with his phone. “I don’t think this is structurally sound.  If I use my powers, it could collapse on top of us.”

“Then don’t,” he tells her. “We’ll wait it out until the B-team shows up.”

“We’re the A-team?” she asks sarcastically.

“Well, you are,” he smirks at her in the dim light.

“Mmm,” she says, thinking. “It doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.”

“Wait. What are we talking about now?”

“Your dirty snack cake thing.”

“Oh.”

 

 

 

“You really are a beautiful, talented, brilliant, powerful musk ox.”

“Phil,” she says, as he nuzzles her neck, getting ticklish. “What if someone walks in?”

“They’re too smart to come in here after midnight,” he explains, pushing her hair away from her shoulder, so he can plant little kisses along it.

“Do you even want to watch the show?” she asks, turning to him.

“We can listen to it?” he suggests with a smirk.  “Or do you prefer a sad, sexy baby deer on your hands?”

“No,” she says, watching him blink at her, turning the sound up on the monitor and putting down the remote.

“I can’t have you being sad,” she says, wrestling him into the corner of the couch.

Once she has the advantage, she sits across his lap and pauses for a moment to look his face over, brushing her thumb against his bottom lip before she meets his eyes.

She watches them go soft as he stares back at her in the low light.

He puts his hands against her face, and pulling her close for a kiss.

_“I'm so happy I want to shout it from the rooftops!”_

_“And she has. We've gotten several noise complaints.”_


End file.
